


Hot Summer Night

by g_girl143



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, kylo x rey - Freeform, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/pseuds/g_girl143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DID NOT WRITE THIS FANFIC.<br/>It was written by my husband, based on the NSFW smutty Reylo Fanart I drew.<br/>http://gwendy85.tumblr.com/post/144117051053</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS FANFIC.  
> It was written by my husband, based on the NSFW smutty Reylo Fanart I drew.  
> http://gwendy85.tumblr.com/post/144117051053

**Hot Summer Night**

**By Jamaeda**

Sweat dripped down her neck, soaking the flimsy shift she had on. It was a humid night in Ach-to and after a long day of Jedi Training, Rey couldn’t sleep.  It wasn’t that the heat was palpable and uncomfortable, no. It was something more. 

It was at that moment of reflection that she felt it—his presence.  She bolted from her bed and stared wide eyed at his form, outlined by her hut’s entrance, her eyes tracing the shadows his muscles made in the moonlight. 

With a gesture of his hand, she was pulled off her feet and towards his body. He caught her by the arms, his hands tracing her sweat-stained skin, making her feel as if rivulets of lava flowed in her veins.

He turned her around and started kissing and licking at the base of her nape, his strong hands tracing the edge of her shift before raising it inch by inch, slowly moving up her abdomen, making her hiss. She felt his other hand reach down, cupping her sex and tracing her slit, igniting her loins into an unquenchable inferno. His other hand continued to fondle her breast, strumming, squeezing and pulling at a taut nipple.

“I want you,” he whispered, his voice horse, his breathing quick and heavy.  “Tell me you want this too.”

She moaned as his thumb rubbed against her clit. “You know I do, you bastard.”

He chuckled at her response, then proceeded to lick her neck, pausing to suckle her earlobe while he continued to pleasure her with his hands, his fingers plundering her inner depths, digits moving in and out of her soaking wet folds. She gasped and gripped his hand as she shook through the pleasure of her first orgasm.

Her eyes were glassy with desire as he led her to her bed, stopping only to free himself of his clothes.  Her eyes were drawn towards his sex, throbbing and hard and ready.

She grabbed at his flesh and stroked it, eliciting a moan from his lips. She grinned. She liked having him weak-kneed, more so knowing she was the cause.

Then, she knelt in front of him stared into his eyes and gave his cock a slow languorous lick.

He shivered, not only from pleasure but from the heat of her gaze as she proceeded to engulf him, running her hot little tongue over and under the length of him. She pulled away long enough to smile impishly at him.

“I take it you’re enjoying this,” she quipped before once again taking him in her mouth, sucking and nibbling the head before licking the shaft. She looked at his face—gripped with the agony of prolonged pleasure—and felt herself grow wetter with want.

Without warning, he yanked her back by the hair, pulling her off his cock, his eyes mad with lust as he stared down at her with unspeakable hunger.  He pushed her down the bed, and spread her legs, moving down to nibble and lick at her inner thighs before plunging his tongue into her cunt.

She let out a stifled moan as his mouth engulfed her clit, his teeth grazing at the sensitive nub, sending electric jolts up and down her spine. He grabbed her tender ass and pulled her towards his face, tongue flicking and piercing her inner depths until he devoured her into another orgasm.

Then she found him hovering over her, his hard cock rubbing against her wet pussy, as if begging to be let in.  She reached up, grabbed his neck and pulled him towards a deep, demanding kiss. She could still taste herself in his lips and in his tongue.

He pulled back to guide himself into her wet hole then slowly pushed himself inside. She was so wet yet so tight, that he knew without looking that he was hurting her. He started to withdraw but she locked her legs over his ass, her eyes bright with determination.

“We’ve come this far, don’t tell me you’re going to quit now,” she whispered. He shook his head no, and in one swift move, plunged his cock deep inside her cunt.

She gasped and held him fast. They stayed that way for a while, before she flooded his face with kisses, encouraging him to move. He nodded before sawing his cock slowly in and out of her deflowered pussy, his gentle movements a sharp contrast to his intense stare. 

Slowly ever so slowly, the pain faded into the pleasure she felt building within her as her hips began to undulate against his, a counterpoint to his strokes.  She heard him groan when he sped up his strokes, their bodies making wet sounds as skin slapped against skin.

Then, she felt it—another orgasm bubbling to the surface, this one felt more powerful, more primal. She heard his breathing become more laboured and knew he was close to the edge too.

With one last push, he let out a strangled cry, his body seizing as he came. She felt him throb and pulse within her, triggering her own explosion as her pussy clenched and unclenched, milking every last drop of cum from his cock. 

She felt his breath slow as he collapsed on top of her, enfolding her in his embrace.  She returned the gesture before their exertions overwhelmed them both, their bodies slowly losing grip of consciousness until they fell into a deep, peaceful slumber in each other’s arms.

Master Luke found them the next day, intertwined, naked with the act of last night perfectly obvious to all and sundry.  They were lucky that in his anger, he only blew up one hut.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I was the one who converted my husband into a Reylo shipper. Surprised me too when he suddenly started writing this Reylo smut 0_0


End file.
